Blackout
by AyameHayashi
Summary: A WufeixZechsxTrieze fiction. Enemies to the end, or so we assumed. It seems our three gundam stars have been seeing each other...outside the battlefield. But will it come to love?
1. From Battle to Romance

"You call it justice?!" screamed Wufei, blocking yet another one of Zechs blows with obvious ease. The young martial artist was breathing evenly, and unlike his opponent, no sweat slid down the side of his face. If it weren't for the cry of rage in his eyes, you would think this battle were nothing more than a spar to him. Zechs' helmet lay forgotten on the ground,leaving only his flowing silver tresses to shadow his eyes, the eyes Wufei had seen so many times before. Despite the fact the two were on opposite sides, it was no surprise when one appeared knocking at the other's door. "Call it what you wish, you know I don't care. Your views on what I do have never bothered me." Zechs replied, no feeling in his words. His eyes did what Wufei's could not, hide the truth. Zechs cared what Wufei thought, it mattered to him so much he was making no effort to land his blows. Suddenly all of these thoughts were forced from his mind as Wufei swept him off his feet with a twist of his leg. The older man made no attempt to hold back his agony as Wufei embedded his knee in Zechs' chest. At Zechs' cry Wufei abruptly stood. Zechs never showed pain, never in Wufei's presence. He was face down, breathing heavily. When Wufei could see the small pool of blood forming beneath his opponent's lips, he had an immediate desire to drop down and aid him. Wufei held himself back, and turned away. He took a step toward the door, but to his surprise found himself landing on his back. Zechs had somehow managed to get on top of him, and Wufei was pinned down. He grunted angrily and resisted, but Zechs' grip didn't budge. Slowly and hesitantly, Wufei's eyes moved to Zechs' face. Contrary to his expectation, Zechs was not smiling. A small drop of the blood trickling from Zechs' lips fell to Wufei's cheek. Wufei waited for something to be done, was Zechs going to kill him or just remain laying this way? Then Chang realized the position they were in, and his breathing increased. Zechs felt the rise and fall of the young man's chest, and moved closer to Wufei. Wufei made no move to fight back, his eyes were waiting, almost eager to see what Zechs would do. Zechs reached out his tongue and rested it against Wufei's chin, bringing it up slowly until reaching the small drop of his own blood. He licked it until it dissapeared, and then moved back. Zechs smiled as he felt Wufei's breathing slow. He slowly eased his grip and at that sign, Wufei quickly released himself, gripping the back of Zechs' neck. Zechs waited in silence for Wufei to crush his throat, but suddenly his lips were being pressed against the raven-haired boy's. Zechs' closed his eyes and Wufei prodded his own tongue at Zechs' lips, licking the bleeding slit he himself had caused. Zechs opened his mouth, and met the tip of Wufei's tongue when he felt a hand grip the back of his neck. Painfully he was pulled upward, off of Wufei. Zechs was thrashed backwards, and he hit the wall hard enough to hear it crack behind him. He slid down limply to the floor, and had only enough strength to look up into the eyes of the one who dealt him a finishing blow. He fell over unconscious, blood dripping from his cheek. Wufei was on his feet instantly, rage again filling his eyes. First the basterd pissed him off, then he came on to him, now he was stolen from him before they even got to kiss. 'The one who interupted will die' he thought. He nearly fell on his ass when Treize walked out of the shadows, Zechs' blood on his fist. "Well shit.." was all Wufei had enough time to say, before Treize had what looked like a silver pistol aimed at his chest. Wufei twisted to the right exactly when Treize pulled the trigger, the bullet landed in left side. Wait, not a bullet, a-"...dart?" Wufei said, before crumpling to the ground. Treize caught him, and before the martial artist blacked out, he heard a soft voice whisper into his ear,"Got you.." 


	2. God damnit

***  
  
Wufei sat up, breathing heavily. "Where?...." he thought for a moment, finding it very difficult to recall what he had been doing before he-  
  
"You blacked out for quite a while. I was beginning to become frightened. I wouldn't think you of all people would recieve such a toll from a sleeping dart." Wufei wiped his forehead with the back of his arm and found himself to be drenched in sweat. His head was throbbing painfully and Trieze's words weren't helping any.  
  
"God damn you, what the hell is your problem?"he asked, rubbing his side where the dart had hit him.  
  
"Why don't you answer that question, dear friend. Was Zechs not attacking you?" Trieze asked, sitting in the chair next to the bed. "You were ready to murder me, I was not about to stand there without defending myself." he added with a slight twitch of a grin.  
  
Trieze was another aquaintance of Wufei, one who he had no choice but to stay on the good side of. He did not mind him so much now, despite Trieze's blackmail. The man had promised not to to use Nataku to destroy the other Gundam pilots....under the circumstances that Wufei had no objections to his company. Unlike the vibes Wufei put off, he did care for his fellow pilots, which at the time came as a very disturbing surprise to he himself. "He wasn't attacking me, we were sparring and he...."  
  
"Pray go on...." Trieze whispered. There was a cruel delight in his voice, hearing the boy buckle under this embarrassing pressure. He liked having Fei under control, it was such a rare present.  
  
"Pinned me. I got distracted..."  
  
"Damn straight you did. You should have seen the look on your face when he licked you." Trieze smiled a slick, amused smile and stood up to pour a cup of coffee for himself and his guest.  
  
"You....saw then? Why in the HELL did you knock us both out?! You knew he wasn't attacking me!"  
  
"I had goverment officials following me to the physility, I couldn't have you two making out in the training area. Go to one of your own homes to spar from now on."  
  
For a few minutes both were silent, until Trieze came back into the room with two cups of coffee.  
  
"You could've shot him with a dart too..." Wufei whispered, sipping his coffee and staring out Treize's bedroom window.  
  
"I know." Trieze said back in a quiet voice, a grin flickering over his lips once more.  
  
***  
  
Wufei ran his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes in relaxation. He let himself lean against the wall of the shower as he thought. Why would Trieze go to such trouble to give Zechs such a beating. Even if Trieze was a exceptional fighter, it wasn't natural for him to break out and attack someone. There was no need. Wufei sighed, aggravated he couldn't find the answer to this problem. He felt he knew Trieze as good as anyone could, and he himself being the most mysterious man alive would be able to see through someone who was keeping feelings inside...wouldn't he? He rested on this subject for a short time, not minding the water soothing his wounds. He placed his hand on his side, wincing at the sting that replied. "God damn dart.."  
  
"Still hurting you, is it? My my, so fragile."came Zechs voice from outside the shower door.  
  
Zechs smiled as he heard the squeak Wufei's foot made sliding across the shower floor. He laughed as Fei's little head poked out the shower door.  
  
"What are you....why....whoah...."Wufei mumbled as he realized Zechs was wearing only a towel, a tooth brush in his hand.  
  
"There is more than one shower in your house, you know..." Zechs said plainly, sticking the toothbrush back into his mouth. Wufei shot back into the shower and flatened himself against the wall. 'One peck and he lets himself in for clean-ups......' the chinese boy thought, turning the knobs so that the water ceased.  
  
Zechs watched out of the corner of his eye and a shaking wet hand appeared out of the shower, frantically feeling the wall for a towel. He rolled his eyes and threw a blue towel at Wufei. Wufei wrapped the towel around his waist and hopped out.  
  
"What in hell do you think you're doing?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Exactly what you told me too. Why in hell are you acting so strange?" asked the older man, pushing some silver wet strands out of his face.  
  
Wufei stared blankly at Zechs, narrowing his eyes and shaking his head,"What are you talking about..I never told you to do anything..."  
  
"Look if you changed your mind just tell me, baka. You left the god damned message on my machine requesting I come over. "  
  
"I told you! I didn't-" Wufei stopped short. Trieze. 'Fuck that man, first he interupts us, now he's playing matchmaker!' Wufei thought. "OUT!" Wufei said, pushing Zechs out of the bathroom with both hands on his back. Zechs tried to mumble something through the foam in his mouth, but didn't succeed before Wufei shut the door.  
  
*** 


	3. You scream too much

Wufei let his hair down in a hurry, very confused and aggravated. His confusion was what agitated him so, for he wasn't often baffled like he had been today. "What the hell does he think he's doing?!" Wufei said aloud, laying down on his bed. He rested his hands on his stomach and closed his eyes. Perhaps relaxing would help, but somehow Wufei didn't think so.  
  
***  
  
"No. Tomorrow. I don't care either way, just get it done." Trieze spoke into the phone. He didn't stop talking when the door opened to his office....rather swiftly.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Zechs screamed. His eyes sparkled with curiousity and anger, and even if his helmet hid this, Trieze knew as much.  
  
"I'll call you back, just get it finished." he said, and hung up the phone. "What brings you to my humble home?"  
  
"So help me God I'll kill you if you don't answer me." Zechs said, pulling a pistol out of what seemed thin air, and aiming directly at Trieze. Trieze made no move, his eyes showed no change at all. Instead he took a breath and continued.  
  
"What is it you're asking me again?"  
  
"I took your fucking excuse for knocking me out, but this time I want answers. Did you leave me that message?"  
  
Trieze said nothing. He entwined his fingers and looked out the window. Zechs was behind his desk, his gun pressed to Trieze's temple so fast Trieze wouldn't have had a chance to react had he wanted to. "I suggest you answer the question, old friend." Zechs whispered into Trieze's ear. "As enraged as you've made me, it would be a shame to extinguish your life."  
  
Trieze smiled,"So they all say. Yes I left the message. And by the looks of it, I believe it worked?" he laughed a bit but went silent when he heard the cocking of Zech's pistol. "I see. " he said. He immediately grabbed Zech's arm, and the bullet that Zech's fired was so close Trieze heard it whiz past his ear. He kneed Zechs in the ribs, and the silver- haired man was forced to drop the gun. "Sit." he said, throwing Zechs into his chair. He held the gun aimed at Zechs now, the tables had most certainly turned.  
  
"Now, let me explain this in the more comfortable position, would you? " Trieze said, smoothing back his hair with his free hand and taking another deep breath. Zechs said nothing. "And you were so eager two minutes ago, hm hm hm. Let me see..." He moved his hand toward Zechs helmet. Zech's immediately grabbed Trieze's wrist by reflex, and Trieze immediately pressed the gun under Zech's chin. Zechs slowly brought his hand down. Trieze brought his lips closer to Zechs' mask,"Good boy.." he said in a whisper, and then painfully pulled Zechs' hemet off, throwing it to the ground.  
  
"So, where were we? Ah! You wanted to know something. Well I won't make you wait any longer." Trieze got down on his knees so that he was level with Zechs. "I just wanted to see if our friend would drop everything for you. My question was answered, and to my favor I might add. He's mine...." and with that he licked Zechs on the ear and picked him up out of the chair by the collar, throwing him out of the door. "May the best man win.." Trieze said, and fired a shot close enough to make Zechs walk out his front door. "Damn, I just had that wall painted...."  
  
***  
  
Treize opened the door after the third set of loud bangs, not surprised in the least when Wufei appeared in the doorway. "It's turning dark, what could bring an old friend here so late?" he questioned sincerely. Wufei narrowed his eyes and pushed himself in.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?! What kind of game are you trying to play?! For the first time in my life I'm in the dark. First you beat the shit out of him because I kissed him, and now you call him and set up a slumber party. I want to know what in hell you think you're doing!" Wufei screamed. Trieze smirked, and brought a gloved hand to Wufei's lips.  
  
"You scream too much." 


End file.
